


Broken

by rhysands_highlady



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: based on this prompt: "You were broken to begin with."
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Sydney stumbled down the hall, leaning against Adrian for support. She honestly had no idea why he liked drinking so much… She hated feeling out of control. 

She found it difficult to ignore the looks Adrian cast her way. When sober, Sydney could usually busy herself with whatever task she was completing. But here? In the quiet hallway of their apartment building?

Sydney shook her head, which made her head spin. She groaned and Adrian chuckled. She looked up at him and met his emerald eyes in the dim hallway light.

Adrian sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re gonna break my heart, Sage,” he muttered. Sydney furrowed her brows. She wasn’t sure she was supposed to hear that. “Just like Rose.” His eyes glazed over. 

“You were already broken to begin with,” Sydney said, still gazing at his face. She really wanted to feel the stubble on his jawline.

Adrian dropped his hands and stared at her, his gaze sharpening. “What?” he breathed, his voice strained. 

“I mean yes she broke your heart, but you were already broken. You’re  _ still _ broken,” Sydney rambled, “but it’s not all her fault. Definitely a lot is her fault, but your parents aren’t looking too good either, so—“

“Shut up.”

Sydney blinked, her mouth half-open, ready to continue. She tried to make eye contact with Adrian, but his eyes were scanning her face before focusing on a space above her head. 

Adrian rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes. “C’mon, let’s get you home,” he said and started down the hall to their apartment. She followed him until they stopped at their door. 

“Adrian, you know I’m right,” Sydney said as Adrian put his key in the lock. He froze. 

“What the fuck, Sydney?” Adrian said. “Is that really all you have to say?” 

When Sydney stayed quiet, he huffed and pushed into the apartment. She followed after him silently, trying not to trip over herself in the dark. 

A light turned on in the kitchen. Sydney used it to guide her way after her eyes had adjusted to the light. 

Adrian was leaning against a counter, hands clutched in his hair. She set her purse down and he didn’t look up. 

“When you look at me, is all you see really just a broken man?” Adrian said, fumbling with the words. 

“What? No!” Sydney said, stepping towards him. “Adrian, I—“

“You should get to bed, Sage,” Adrian said as he lowered his hands from his hair and looked in the opposite direction of her. “You’re going to hate me in the morning.” 

With that, he left the kitchen for his bedroom. Sydney stood alone in the kitchen until her eyes started to burn—with tears or from exhaustion, she wasn’t sure. Probably both. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly the characterisation in this feels very on point... disagree if u want but idc

Adrian opened his eyes and hissed at the sliver of sun peeking through his curtains. His mouth was uncomfortably dry as he yawned and stretched. 

Adrian rolled out of bed and trudged out into the hallway. He could smell coffee coming from the kitchen and paused for a second as he considered how to approach her. Sydney. His roommate, and also the girl who was simultaneously breaking and mending his heart.

He’d tell her how he felt… and then he supposed she could do whatever she pleased and he’d have to deal with that.

Adrian paused in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Sydney while she stirred creamer into her homemade latte. No sugar, of course. She put the lid on the travel mug, and Adrian noticed the duffel bag on the breakfast table.

“Where are you headed?” Adrian asked as she turned toward the table. She halted in her tracks and turned slowly around.

“I’m going to go…” Sydney said, biting her lip. “I figured you wouldn’t want me here after last night.”

Adrian shook his head and stepped towards her. She blinked and he watched her eyes flick over his body.

“Also I need some time to think?” she said, sounding unsure. 

“Think about what?” He took another step towards her. 

“About  _ this _ ,” Sydney said, gesturing between them. “Whatever is going on.”

“What’s going on is that I love you,” Adrian said, open palms at his sides. “I’m in love with you. You’re a fucking marvel, Sage. So, I meant what I said last night. You’re going to break my heart. I can see it on your face right now. You’re thinking ‘How does he possibly think he means anything to me? When is the appropriate time to leave when someone confesses their love for you? How do you tell him you’re  _ just not that into him _ ?’”

“That’s not what I was thinking,” Sydney said, frowning.

“No? You weren’t thinking that someone like you could never love someone like me? That this entire thing was a mistake?”

“You know what? I was wrong,” Sydney said. Adrian resisted the urge to ask her what about because he knew she’d tell him anyway. “You never really meant anything to me.” Her words had little strength behind them, like she didn’t really mean them, but her face said she did. “You’re broken, you’re beyond  _ fixing _ , you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that. I have my own life you know, Adrian. Not everything revolves around you.”

She turned away from him and picked up her bag. Adrian realised this is exactly what he thought would happen, but now that it was happening, he wanted— _ needed _ it to stop. 

He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. “Sydney, I love you, please don’t—“

“No, you don’t. You don’t love me,” Sydney said, glancing over her shoulder at him. “You love the idea of me, of someone loving you back for once in your miserable life.” Her voice broke, betraying her. “And I don’t… love you, that is, so your fantasies are completely misplaced.”

Adrian sucked in a breath and Sydney tensed. “Don’t ask me where I’m going. You’re not my boyfriend. You don’t—“ She swallowed. “You’re not privy to my whereabouts.”

He didn’t stop her as she walked out of the apartment. 


End file.
